


Meant To Be

by peggycarterislife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, actually quite a lot of it??, cause all this fandom needs is cheesy ass fluff, it's also hella cheesy, oblivious gay disasters, there's also some crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycarterislife/pseuds/peggycarterislife
Summary: Alex and Maggie are both high school teachers and are both crushing on each other but are both very oblivious so their students take it upon themselves to make them realize it





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassie_Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/gifts).



> sooo merry christmas and i hope you'll enjoy your present at least as much as i enjoyed writing it... :D

She cursed under her breath as she jogged back to her car, unlocking it and grabbing her purse-honestly what idiot forgets their purse in the car?- from the passenger’s seat. She double checked if she had really locked the car and walked to the school as swiftly as she could, thanking whatever deity there was for making her put on sneakers instead of heels this morning.

She wasn’t really running late but being on time was pretty much the definition of being late in Alex’s book.

She didn’t even eat breakfast and had barely any time to put on some make up and curl her hair- and no, she didn’t prioritize her hair over food just because she knows how much Maggie likes it wavy.

Maggie was her colleague after all. Colleague and a friend. And the fact that she’d told Alex that she thinks she looks pretty with her hair done like this didn’t mean anything because friends complement each other all the time.

She couldn’t deny that she  _ really liked _ her friend but there was no way Maggie Sawyer would ever be into someone like her. She had only stumbled her way out of the closet a few months back, with Maggie’s help of course, and didn’t really have any experience when it came to dating women.

Sure she went on a couple of dates but she didn’t go on more than three dates and further than kissing with any of them. And no, it totally wasn’t because whenever she kissed any of the women she couldn’t help but think what it would be like to kiss Maggie, and she always pulled back with eyes full of regret, telling the woman that she was sorry but that it wouldn’t work out.

God, she had it bad.

She almost tripped over herself when she burst into the classroom and Maggie was there, leaning against her desk, talking to some of the students, that dimpled smile on her face, and yep, Alex had it really bad.

“Maggie?” she said with a confused frown as she walked over to her, cursing herself internally for how out of breath she sounded, knowing it wasn’t because of her jog from the parking lot.

“Danvers,” Maggie turned around, and Alex was sure she was imagining it but her smile seemed to widen somehow, her eyes shining.

The students that were talking to Maggie left to sit at their desks after they had greeted Alex, leaving the two of them alone.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Maggie reached behind her, handing Alex a cup of coffee and a paper bag, “I knew you’d sleep in and skip breakfast, even though your make up is fu-, uh, is on point, like the kids say… So I brought you coffee and a chocolate croissant.”

Alex opened and closed her mouth a couple times, not knowing what to say, reminding herself that kissing Maggie senseless right then and there would be very inappropriate.

“Maggie you, uh, you didn’t have to,” she stuttered out when her brain started working again, taking the coffee from Maggie’s hand, careful not to burn her tongue as she took a sip. “Thank you.”

Maggie smiled at her softly, tilting her head slightly. “Danvers, I kept you up almost all night. This is really the least I can do for you…”

Alex ducked her head, smiling shyly, as she tried not to think about all the things she wished Maggie would keep her up all night for, none of them including grading exams. Not that she didn’t enjoy just talking and drinking beer while they went through all the exams Maggie had forgotten about, ‘ _ I swear to god, Danvers, I thought I’d graded those ages ago! I have no idea how they got into my pile of magazines, I swear!’ _ , but she could think about many things that were much more fun than trying to decipher the unreadable scrawl of Maggie’s students till 2am.

“That’s what friends are for,” she said as she looked up at Maggie, forcing a smile on her lips, and trying to convince herself that she just imagined the thing that flashed across Maggie’s face and looked an awful lot like disappointment and pain.

“Yeah,” she smiled, but it wasn’t her happy dimply smile, it was smile and maybe a bit sad, “that’s what friends are for, Danvers.”

~ ~ ~

“That’s lesbian activity,” Hayley whispered as she leaned back in her seat, turning her head to the side so Noelle could hear her.

Her friend leaned closer, lowering her voice, “Dude I’m calling it, they totally banged last night.”

“Thank god! Was about time!”

“Yep,” Noelle nodded her head, smiling as she glanced at their teachers.

Nicki rolled her eyes as she turned to face her friends, shaking her head. “They totally didn’t.”

“Bullshit,” Noelle and Hayley said almost in unison, high-fiving, without even looking at the other.

Nicki rolled her eyes even harder at their high-five, and for a second Hayley wondered if they could actually get stuck in the back of her head. “Look at them,” she said, waiting for her friends to turn their eyes to the teachers. “Notice how Ms. Sawyer is leaning against the desk but she isn’t confident about it like she is most of the time, she fidgets every couple of seconds. And look at Ms. Danvers, her face looks like a god damn tomato and she stutters every time Ms. Sawyer smiles at her. Plus she fucking tripped over herself when she got into the class, the only person I have ever seen trip over themselves is you, Hayley, but you’re a perpetual gay disaster so…”

“So?” Hayley looked back at her, a confused frown on her face.

“They totally wanna bang. They haven’t. But they totally want to. Plus Ms. Danvers was pretty late and I think they would’ve come together if they did it,” she said, shooting Hayley an unamused glare when she snorted at the last part.

“Shit she just called them ‘friends’,” Noelle whispered, a horrified expression on her face.

“Oh my god they’re both as fucking clueless as this one,” Nicki said, pointing to Hayley.

“Hey!”

“It’s true,” Noelle shrugged.

“Fuck off.”

“Can’t fight the truth,” Noelle shrugged, earning herself a slap to the shoulder.

Hayley glared at her for a while before looking back at their teachers, “Okay so what do we do about it?”

“What do we do about what?”

“Them.”

“Uh… nothing?” Nicki shrugged, turning back to her chemistry book.

“Dude we gotta do something,” Hayley turned around in her seat, facing Noelle.

“Is interfering with our teachers’ personal lives really a good idea though?”

“Dude, come on,” Hayley whined. “Look how gay those two are for each other! They just need a little push…”

Noelle glanced at their teachers who had moved to the door and were talking there, Ms. Sawyer clearly unable to leave.

“Ugh, fine,” she sighed. “But I’ll fucking murder you if it backfires.”

“Worth it.”

~ ~ ~

“Please put your sweatshirt on,” Noelle sighed when she noticed the way Felix’s eyes seemed to be glued to Terry’s biceps.

“But I’m too hot,” Terry whined around a mouthful of chicken.

“Damn right you are,” Felix didn’t even bother to whisper, earning himself a kick to the shin by both Jacinta and Hayley.

“Dude he’s got a girlfriend!”

“Who’s sitting right here,” Jacinta waved, glaring at Felix with amusement in her eyes.

Felix shrugged, seemingly unbothered, as he took a spoonful of his quinoa and put it into his mouth.. “I’m just… admiring the view.”

“Jesus shit man,” Jesse sighed, pulling a hood over his head and plugging his earbuds in, blasting the music so loud they could all hear it over the noise in the cafeteria.

“So,” Hayley started, pulling everyone’s attention to her, “we need to do something about Ms. Danvers and Ms. Sawyer.”

“You don’t want to…” Jacinta said, gesturing with her hands vaguely.

“Oh she does,” Noelle nodded, taking a long sip of her latte. 

“What do you mean?” Felix frowned.

“Dipshit here,” Nicki sighed, pointing at Hayley with her fork, nearly stabbing her in the eye when she turned around, “wants to get our teachers together.”

“Wait what teachers?” Terry asked around a mouthful of chicken.

“Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Danvers,” Noelle replied.

“Wait,” Terry put a finger up, his chicken falling off his fork, “they’re not together?”

“Nope.”

“Oh wow.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Wait I still don’t get it,” Felix piped up. “Why would you want to get them together?”

“Are you fucking blind dude?” Hayley and Noelle asked him at the same time, high-fiving across the table, making all of their friends shake their heads.

“They’re even bigger gay disasters than Hayley when she had a crush on Barbra,” Jacinta said, trying not to laugh at the memory.

“Wasn’t Barbra straight?”

“Yep.”

“Good thing she moved away then,” Noelle quipped in, “would’ve been awkward…”

“Guys,” Hayley cut in when her friends started laughing. “Not the point now.”

“Okay so how do you wanna do it?” Felix asked, looking at Hayley as he stabbed a piece of baby spinach.

Hayley’s face fell a bit as she looked down at the table, avoiding her friend’s eyes. “I have actually no idea…”

“You can’t just come up to them and ask them to start fucking already,” Jacinta said, earning herself a glare from Hayley.

“Or you know, you just don’t do shit,” Nicki shrugged.

“Oh come on.”

“Dude you’re already failing chemistry,” Nicki said turning to face Hayley. “And I’m failing history. I really don’t think that we should do anything. Cause ya know, we don’t want to piss them off.”

“Oh my god I think I got it,” Noelle said. “What if you, Hayley, ask Ms. Danvers to tutor you chemistry after school, and Nicki, you ask Ms. Sawyer to help you with history, at the same time and place, and you don’t show up.”

“I am so not doing that!”

“Do you think that could work?” Hayley asked.

“I don’t know,” Noelle shrugged. “But I think it’s our best shot.”

Hayley turned to face Nicki, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Please?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Pretty pleeeease?”

“No way.”

“I’ll buy you breakfast at McDonald’s?”

“For a week.”

“A week?”

“Yep.”

“Ugh, okay.”

“I still think that it’s a stupid plan though,” she said as she turned back to her lunch.

“Eh, I feel like it actually might work out,” Jacinta said around a mouthful of her salad, Terry and Felix nodding.

“What do you think?” Hayley nudged Jesse, making him pull one of his earbuds out.

“Huh?”

“What do you think a-“

“I think that birth is a curse and existence is a prison.”

“Oookay edge lord,” Nicki took a deep breath, “Why don’t you drink your juice and eat your greens?”

~ ~ ~

She did think it was pretty strange when Nicki asked her to tutor her in the chemistry classroom, but she didn’t question it after the kid had stuttered out something about the classroom maybe fooling her brain into thinking ‘they liked history.’ The kid was failing her subject so bad and Maggie was willing to help her as much as she could.

And it didn’t hurt that there was always a faint smell of Alex’s perfume which always made her heart flutter and her stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. Alex always made her feel all warm and fuzzy. And nervous as hell of course.

Not that it mattered though, because Alex would never want to be with someone like her. Not now anyways when she stumbled her way out of the closet a few months ago. No, she deserved to get out there and finally find out what it feels like to go on a date with someone that you’re actually attracted to.

And it tore Maggie to shreds every time Alex told her she had a date with someone who wasn’t her. But she shoved her emotions deep down every single time and helped her friend pick an outfit for the girl of the week, having to use every ounce of self-restraint that she had to not tell her she looked absolutely gorgeous in everything.

She walked into the class, taking a deep breath, the smell of Alex’s perfume in the air was still fresh. Her heart started hammering in her chest, and she knew she had it real bad for her friend.

She walked over to Alex’s desk, putting her stuff down, as she leaned against it and started flipping through one of the books she had brought.

“Maggie?” the sound of Alex’s voice made her look up, finding her friend standing by the door.

“Hey,” she smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Alex arched and eyebrow, walking over to Maggie. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Oh, I’m, uh,” Maggie cursed herself internally as she stammered when Alex leaned against the desk right next to her, their shoulders almost brushing, “Nicki asked me to tutor her.”

“Here?”

“Yep,” she nodded.

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid I’ll have to kick you out, Sawyer. I’m supposed to tutor Hayley in here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“But Nicki told me she asked you if it’s okay that we use your classroom…”

“No, she didn’t,” Alex shook her head frowning.

Maggie’s eyes went wide. No they couldn’t…

“When was Hayley supposed to come?” she asked.

Alex pulled her sleeve up, glancing at her watch. “Uh, five minutes ago.”

“That kid’s never late. She’s like you, if you’re not five minutes early you’re late.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded, avoiding her friend’s eyes.

“What did Nicki ask you to tutor her?”

“The Civil War, why?”

She heard Alex take a deep breath before she replied, “I talked to her today and she told me how ready she is for that exam you have tomorrow and how she’s totally gonna ace it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well shit.”

“Did our kids just prank us?” Alex asked.

She sucked in a shaky breath before she turned her head to face Alex. “As much of a little shit as Hayley is, I really don’t think she’d prank the teacher whose subject she’s failing.”

“Then why the fuck would they do this?”

“I think I know,” Maggie clenched her jaw, swallowing thickly.

“Care to share, Sawyer?” Alex asked, smiling that teasing but soft smile, and Maggie felt like she was about to throw up. But damn it Maggie wasn’t going to back up when she was sure those kids just set them up. Well either that or the universe was giving her a sign to finally do something.

And who was she to fight the universe?

She put her book down and stood up in front of Alex, taking a deep breath and clenching her fists to ground herself. “This may sound ridiculous,” she started slowly. “But I think they set us up.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and her jaw literally dropped for a second. “What?” she squeaked out.

Maggie laughed nervously, running her hand through her hair as she looked down at her shoes, finding them incredibly interesting all of a sudden. “Crazy right?”

She expected Alex to laugh but her friend was quiet, not even saying anything, and when Maggie looked up at her she was looking at her with those big brown eyes and she had that impossibly soft look in them that she got pretty often around Maggie, the one that Maggie told herself not to take too seriously, not to read into.

“Yeah, crazy,” she said, her voice almost a whisper, and Maggie could see how her throat bobbed as she swallowed roughly, her eyes flitting to Maggie’s lips for just a second. “Why would they, uh, why would they even do that?” she laughed weakly.

Maggie swallowed the doubt that swirled in her stomach at Alex’s comment, taking a small step closer to her. “Because they’re not blind,” she said, honestly impressed by herself when she didn’t look away from Alex’s eyes.

“Maggie I,” she breathed, standing up from the desk, making Maggie look up at her because of their height difference, “I’m…”

“I like you, Danvers,” Maggie blurted out before her brain obviously running behind her mouth. “And I  _ know  _ you deserve someone  _ so much better _ than me, and I  _ know _ you’re probably not even interested in me, but I really like you. So much that apparently even our students can tell. I’ve liked you since the first time I saw you over a year ago, but you were straight and I fucking hated myself for crushing on a straight girl when I’m almost thirty! But then you came out and my crush just got so much worse! And then you started dating all those women, and I’m happy for you Al, I really am, but at the same time it’s fucking killing me and-“

“Maggie,” Alex cut her rambling off and Maggie’s heart started beating even faster.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Fuck’s sake, Sawyer, listen to me for a second, would you?” Alex cut her off again, making Maggie laugh a little.

“Yeah, sorry…”

Alex took a deep breath, and took a step closer to her. “All those women? I barely even kissed any of them, and I, uh, I know it sounds pathetic but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t because they’re not you, Maggie,” Maggie clenched her jaw, looking up at Alex with wide eyes and bated breath, not really able to process what Alex was saying. “And I’ve been trying to… Because you deserve so much more than an inexperienced baby gay in her late twenties, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t because they weren’t you.”

“Really?” Maggie asked, her voice small, and she immediately gave herself a mental slap because she should’ve told Alex she was enough, that it didn’t matter, that she was perfect, but she needed to reassure herself because she felt like this was all just some really fucked up dream that she was going to wake up from any minute.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded as she took one more small step to Maggie, standing so close they could feel each other’s breath. “I really like you too, Maggie,” she said with that small soft smile that Maggie loved so much and all Maggie’s inhibition was gone as she surged forward, cupping Alex’s face in her hands and pulling her into a kiss that was incredibly soft, compared to how eager they both were to get to the other’s lips.  

And Maggie felt like she couldn’t breathe as Alex’s lips slid against hers, and her tongue flicked across her bottom lip, and Alex’s hands grasped at her hips as if she was her lifeline, but it didn’t matter because she was kissing Alex and Alex was better than oxygen and Alex was her lifeline and she felt like she could go the rest of her life without breathing as long as she could keep kissing Alex Danvers.

But they pulled apart eventually, and when they did Maggie’s heart leaped at the look that Alex had in her eyes, at the lazy grin that spread across her lips.

And in that moment she knew two things:

One, she would let that Nicki kid pass history even if she couldn’t tell Hitler and Stalin apart.

And two, she would do whatever it takes to keep kissing Alex Danvers for the rest of her life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are amazing! i always love to hear what y'all think so please, leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr, peggycarterislife
> 
> fun fact: the group of students is inspired by me and my group of friends, and those conversations weren't really made up... (guess which one's me?)


End file.
